Ghosts (Pac-Man)
Summary The Ghosts are main enemies/villains of the Pac-Man series created by Namco and have antagonized the titular hero himself in their appearances. The most notable ghosts are the four members of the Ghost Gang (Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde). Despite often being cruel and mischievous, some Ghosts have been shown to be nice, but most have rejoiced in antagonizing Pac-Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. 8-B with Toc-Man Name: Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Sue, Tim, Funky, Spunky, Kinky, Orson, Miru, Yum-Yum, etc. Origin: Pac-Man Gender: Varies; male or female Age: Unknown (Possibly has the same age as Pac-Man) Classification: Ghosts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Non-Corporeal, Flight, Toon Force, Regeneration (High-Mid, When eaten, the Ghost's eyes can return to a chamber in the center of a maze to regain their original bodies), Size Manipulation and Large Size (Type 0; Via giant forms in Arrangement and Championship Edition 2), Genius Intelligence (Of Orson), Vehicular Mastery, Sound Manipulation (Via Blinky's Sonic Boo attack), Creation (Pinky can create platforms as seen in Pac-Man World 3), Elemental Manipulation (In Pac-Man Monsters), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Inky can send electric shocks from his helmet), Teleportation and Energy Manipulation (Pinky can teleport and shoot a energy beam below via her UFO), Fusionism (Kinky can merge himself with other ghosts), Body Control (Kinky can give Blinky bull horns that he can use to charge and Pinky rabbit ears by merging with them), Afterimage Creation (Blinky can leave blue afterimages behind himself when charging with his bull horns), Statistics Amplification (Blinky can increase his speed twice based on the number of dots remaining in the maze. When merged with Kinky, Pinky can hop high to another side of the maze), Duplication (When merged with Kinky, Inky can create a duplicate of himself), Limited Resistance to Non-Physical Interaction (Their eyes cannot be eaten by Pac-Man, even if he has a Power Pellet) Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Pac-Man and helped him fight Erwin in Pac-Man World 3). City Block level with Toc-Man (Alongside Pac-Man, Blinky used Toc-Man to destroy a small army of Erwin's battle mechs and heavy artllery vehicles which were going to destroy Orson's whole outpost) Speed: Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Constantly chases after Pac-Man and can keep up with him) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Building Class. City Block Class with Toc-Man Durability: Building level (Can survive being chomped by Pac-Man while he uses a Power Pellet). City Block level with Toc-Man. Non-corporeality, regeneration, and resistance to non physical interaction for their eyes make them quite hard to destroy Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers/abilities/equipment Standard Equipment: UFO (Used by Pinky), electric helmet (Used by Inky), bulldozer (Used by Clyde), pogo sticks (Pac-Land), power-ups Intelligence: Above Average (Often makes strategies in the maze to capture Pac-Man. Can control various machines/vehicles with ease), likely Genius (Built Toc-Man and a giant robotic ghost boss in Pac-Man Arrangement) Weaknesses: Can turn blue and vulnerable if Pac-Man eats a Power Pellet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pac-Man Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Ghosts Category:Leaders Category:Pilots Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Creation Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Video Game Characters